


You're my best friend

by 666beba



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666beba/pseuds/666beba
Summary: Fallon reaches out to Liam, years after she rejected him for Culhane.





	You're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and pretty sad oneshot, perhaps even a bit "13 Going On 30"-esque at times haha. But I think I broke my own heart while writing it, so beware.

Have you ever felt like you don't know who you are anymore? That you've lost touch with reality? But what is reality, in fact? My version of reality can be and it is devastatingly different than any other person's.  
  
  
Thoughts surge through my brain at high speed and I can't seem to be able to put a stop to them. I can't hear anything other than my own mind. My life has been crazy, like a rollercoaster that makes me feel sick.  
  
  
I thought I had found the love of my life, my true Prince Charming, perhaps. But Michael turned out to be just the opposite. We've had many arguments throughout the years and I learned to forgive him, thinking that I should just trust him. But this? This is unforgivable.  
  
  
His decision to work for that woman even after he had no obligations is beyond me. Him lying to me about it is even worse. How am I supposed to marry someone who lies and does things behind my back continuously? We were supposed to be a team, but I guess Culhane can't really grasp the concept.  
  
  
As I'm struggling with all the questions that are running through my brain, I find myself in front of Liam's door. My emotions get the best of me and, before I can fathom what exactly I'm doing, I lift my arm and hit my knuckles against the hard wood.  
  
  
The door opens only to reveal a shirtless Liam. He's got a puzzled look on his face and I can't blame him. We haven't seen each other in a very long time, but he will forever hold an important piece of my heart.  
  
  
"Hi." I say quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. He continues to look at me with furrowed eyebrows. I probably am the last person he expected to be knocking on his door, at such a late hour too.  
  
  
"Hey." he breathes out while eyeing me up and down. Finally, his eyes leave my figure and he goes to look at something else, but when they turn back on me, they're much darker. I can't read his look. I don't know how he feels right now, other than confused.  
  
  
"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Liam snaps at me, eyes getting darker and darker. His lips are pursed and I can tell he's growing more annoyed with my presence by the minute.  
  
  
"I... Um..." I have trouble getting any words out, as if my tongue disappeared within seconds. I clear my throat, straighten my posture and force a small, almost non-existent smile on my face. "I am going through a rough patch as of right now so I wanted to talk to you."  
  
  
"Why me? Fallon, we haven't spoken in ages. Last time I saw you, you were off to an exotic island with Culhane. That was 5 years ago." he says, matter-of-factly, waving his hand around. He still has a pissed look plastered on his face, which makes my stomach sink.  
  
  
"I know, but... But, y-you're my b-best friend, Liam." I choke out, trying my best to stop the tears from falling, as they well up in my eyes. I couldn't stand that all too familiar sting that made my eyes puffy and red.  
  
  
Liam opens his mouth to answer back to me, but a high pitched voice comes out instead. "Babe, who is it?" a tall, blonde woman appears next to him, wearing nothing but a black silk nightgown. She places a manicured hand on his muscular shoulder, leaning onto him while her eyes scan me. That's when I notice the sparkling, polished diamond that shines beautifully on her long finger. _Oh..._  
  
  
Liam's eyes never leave mine, his blue orbs burning right into my soul. "No one. I think she has the wrong address." he says as he takes her hand in his, still looking insistently at me.

 

"Goodnight." he steps back and slams the door in my face, leaving me with my lips parted and tears streaming down my flushed cheeks.


End file.
